Remind me
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Randy and his wife have lost the spark that attracted them to each other. He decides they need a little reminder. Randy Orton/OC Valentine's one shot for Hailey Egan Cena


Randy sighed as he pulled up to the darkened house. It was Valentine's Day. He chuckled and shook his head. That used to mean something to him and his wife. Back when they were young and crazy in love with each other. Back when he didn't doubt for a second that they would be together forever. Back before they were both so obsessed with their careers and plugged into their laptops and phones. He sighed to himself as he walked into the house.

It would be like every night recently. They'd eat some nameless take out they'd had a million times before and end up going to bed at different times. They'd sleep with their backs to each other, careful never to touch.

His feet echoed against the marble floor as he walked in and sat down his keys on the table by the door. His mind flashed back to when he'd been nothing more than a legal intern and they'd shared the cramped one bedroom apartment. He'd promised her that they'd have a bigger house one day. And he'd made good on that promise. He'd bought the house shortly after he'd made partner. It seemed that with the space, they'd grown apart. And he wished he could change it. He wished he could prove to her that he still saw the spark that had ignited into the passion that they'd once shared. He was damn tired of it and he was determined he was going to do something about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meryl grabbed her coat and sighed as the girl in the office across from her gushed to her boyfriend over the phone about the flowers he'd sent her. She remembered when Randy had sent her flowers for no reason at all. How they'd call in sick to work on Fridays and spend the entire weekend in bed. How she'd missed her flight for the first important business meeting she'd had out of town and they'd spent the night in the airport hotel. Back when they'd been close and crazy in love. Some days, they didn't even see each other and she couldn't remember the last time he'd held her. She drove home and saw his car already in the driveway. He was probably already locked away in his office, his phone glued to his ear, his desk covered in paperwork. She smiled slightly when she remembered the day she'd given him the desk as a gift. He'd come home from the office and it was sitting in the office. She sat behind it, in nothing but one of his button up shirts. She missed it. The closeness that they once had. How he'd pull her to him and kiss her for no reason at all. And she wished she knew how to get it back. She walked into the house, her heels echoing against the marble of the hallway and squeaked a little when strong arms took her purse and briefcase from her. She turned around in time to see Randy grab her phone and head toward the office where the safe with, her briefcase which held her laptop for work still in his hands. She kicked off her heels, following behind him in a hurry. He was locking the safe by the time she made it to the office door, the key tucked securely in one of the desk drawers. She watched him as he stood there, hands perched on the cherry wood, the muscles in his arms flexing against his shirt, the tattoos that she had committed to memory barely visible through the fabric. He looked over at her, his blue eyes holding a wealth of emotion that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Randy...what the..."

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked looking over at her with a hint of a smile on his face. "I got to thinking today...about the way things used to be. About that dinky little apartment we shared when we first got married. You remember?"

"I haven't thought about they place in a while." She said after a while.

"How did we get so far apart? How did it ever come to being so involved in our own lives and careers that we lost each other?"

She smiled slightly and walked over to him, sitting down on top of the desk. "You haven't been the only on thinking about the good ole days today. I remembered the day this desk was delivered. Do you remember?" She asked. He smiled slightly and leaned down, his breath hot and warm on the side of her face.

"Why don't you remind me?" She smiled and her hands instantly went to his belt. He leaned in and kissed her, the urgency and need evident as he pulled one hand off the desk and threaded his fingers in her hair pulling her closer. His lips made their way down her neck, his fingers breezing through the buttons on her blouse and the zipper of her skirt and finding their way inside of her before she could realize it. She moaned against the quiet of the room, the echo of it causing him to close his eyes and let out a moan of his own. She blindly pawed at the buttons on his shirt, opting to rip it open when she couldn't get them to cooperate. She pulled at the edges, pulling him closer and causing his fingers to plunge deeper inside of her. She left little nibbles on his neck as she ran him through her fingers, her touch feathery and light.

He pulled his fingers out moments before she climaxed and discarded his shirt before he pulled her further into him by her hips. She dug her nails into his back as he buried himself inside her. His pace was gentle yet forceful, slow and methodical as he pushed himself inside her over and over again.

This was what he'd missed. The passion that had drawn them together and left them both breathless. She scratched her nails down his back as she came and he moaned deeply pushing into her harder than before as he unloaded inside of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Three Days LaterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy hit the alarm clock, throwing it nearly across the room as Meryl smiled down at him. She'd taken advantage of the early hour of the morning and given him one hell of a wake up call. The phone beside the bed rang just as she'd slid herself down on him and he moaned as he answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Hey Hunter...no, I'm not feeling...so well. No, I think it might be the flu. Yeah, I'm going to need the whole week. Oh...God...Yeah, yeah...I've got to go. Yeah, bye." He said as he hung up the phone. He looked up at her as she rode him and pulled her to him.

"The whole week huh?"

"Yep. And I don't plan on letting you out of this bed for very long the whole time. So you need to call Sophia and let her know you won't be in." Meryl smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

"I told her before I left work on Friday that I'd work from home this week. That there were some things that needed attending to." He smiled and kissed her again and they spent the rest of the day locked away in bed, both in agreement that this was just the reminder they needed.


End file.
